Happy Together
by TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice
Summary: What happens after the Happily Ever After? This takes place two weeks after Breaking Dawn...The Cullens have begun to accept the peace and think that the conflict is over. What happens when the peace is shattered by a piece of paper? Rating may change later on in the story!


**A/N: Here I am once again! I hope you guys enjoy the new story. It's a bit of a short beginning, but I'll get more into it as it goes. Figured I should dip my toes before going straight in. Please read and review!**

Everyone was at peace. I had believed that peace would last forever. Nessie was safe with us as was the rest of my family. I had thought that peace would last forever. Never in my life did I think it would end. We should have known better. The Volturi would never let this last as long as we were still alive. The vision from that day still plagued my mind. It was mostly my vampiric memory that contributed to that.

As a seer of the possible futures, I remembered every vision that I had ever experienced. If I had been able to sleep, I would have had nightmares of that day. The snow so soft and white on the ground. Nessie with Bella and Edward. The groups of vampires that had chosen to stand with us against the royalty of our world. Everything had been against us and yet just a few words and my vision had turned them away. That day would stay with me for the rest of my life. How could it not when my family's lives had been threatened? The loss of them would have been devastating.

We all believed that the conflict was over as we went back to our lives. The humans around us had no idea what had almost occurred. Yet you could almost feel the tension within my family. It was a string pulled taut close to snapping. I could see it hanging in the air though no one spoke. It had come with a note of invitation from the Volturi as a celebration of not only Edward and Bella's nuptials but also the birth of my niece. The peace was still there for now unless we denied this invitation which was the discussion at hand. I came back to the present meeting the golden eyes of the people I had become close with. They were watching me as if I were about to have another vision.

The visions had been coming incessantly since that night. The possibilities moving through my vision making it hard to focus on anything for too long. I didn't even realize had been staring into space until I felt the cool hand of my love on mine. Looking over, I gave him a slight smile though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. He could tell whenever something was bothering me not only because he was an empath, but because we shared that special connection that only lovers could. Only a couple of weeks ago, I had envisioned sweet Renesmee and Jacob together on a beach. She had been so beautiful looking so much like Bella that if I had been able to cry I would have. Now, the visions were horrific changing day to day from decisions made by no one in this room. It was scaring me that I was unable to control it.

Jasper had told me that I should share the visions, but I had been frightened that if I had, they would come true. Running from the truth, I had hoped that it would help...it only seemed to make the situation worse. Another false smile before I stood up a little too fast drawing every eye in the room. Edward was playing the piano absentmindedly with Nessie at his side. His shoulders were tense as he read my mind seeing the futures playing out. His eyes and face showed nothing though as he put on a good show for his wife and child. He was such a good father. Licking at my lips, I faced the family before clearing my throat.

Silence almost consumed me as the notes from the piano stopped with my brother stilling my niece's hand on the piano. They were all waiting holding the breath that they didn't need to take. The only sound in my ears was the steady beating of Nessie's heart. I looked all over the room before I figured out what I was going to say. "We should go...if we don't, they will surely come looking for another showdown." The voices erupted before I could even finish as Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. His presence was comforting though the weight of this needed more than just his presence. Bella came forward.

"Why should we? We've been nothing but loyal to them...and it's been a couple of weeks. We can't just say we're done with them then show up to some shindig that they're throwing. We'd be asking for them to throw our heads on stakes." Her anger was a surprise though I understood where it came from. She had been willing to risk her immortal life to protect the life of her child. I was asking her to step into the lion's den. This was crazy and we all knew it. Why couldn't we live in peace until they came for us? My body wanted to sink down into a dark corner to disappear from the spotlight. Never had I enjoyed being the bearer of bad news. It was always my job because I always saw the trouble before it came. Now, I was asking my family to risk their lives to maybe ensure a life of quiet. Would they risk themselves for this?

Edward stood by his wife letting his hands rest on her shoulders. "Alice is right. We have a better chance of living without their presence if we do this. It's just one thing. I'm sure they'll be civil enough especially for their guests of honor." He was always on my side as a good brother should be. Emmett was in the corner with Rosalie discussing quietly if they had a choice or not. Carlisle seemed to be contemplating silently. It was then I wished I could read minds like Edward. Edward glanced over at me with a smirk. "Believe me, you don't want this."

Bella still seemed furious as she stormed out of the room. Nessie followed after her with a slightly scared expression. I had caused a divide in the family which had never been my intent. My eyes landed on the invitation. It was cream in a black envelope with red writing. It reminded me of blood and the cold dread found its way into my dead heart. The thought of doing this made me think twice about going into the lair of the beast. Taking a deep unnessary breath, I turned Carlisle. "What do you think?" It was a simple question, but I said it softly knowing he would still hear it. The fate of our family rested on the Head of it. We all trusted him to make the best decision for all of us.

"It appears we're going to be guests of the Volturi." Everyone simply nodded before we went to prepare not knowing what to expect from the masters of deceit. We were sure there would be battles to fight while we were in Italy.


End file.
